


bitter exes...sorta

by waterwingeddove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Exes, F/F, Fluff, Past Relationship(s), Sibling Rivalry, Superwoman!Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwingeddove/pseuds/waterwingeddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat drags Lucy along for as her plus-one to an event held in honor of Lois winning her second Pulitzer Prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter exes...sorta

**Author's Note:**

> this is a present for my friend amy but you all can enjoy this too! also this is totally for the headcanon that lois would be played by lana parrilla. and i make fun of lord a lot. all in a supergirl fan's day's work
> 
> oh and i drag pulitzer too bc honestly that guy was an asshole and i can't believe he has an award in honor of him

“No offense, Cat, but why the hell am I even here? It's not like you can play the ‘I work for you’ card anymore to take me as a plus one.” Lucy muttered into the glass she had pressed against her chin. Her eyes were scanning the crowd of this fancy journalism event, and she knew absolutely no one here. Kara wasn't even around, which was saying a lot as Cat picked  _ Lucy  _ as the plus one over Kara. Lucy had no clue what she was doing in an event she had no part of, even if she was rocking her look and attracting eyes.

 

Cat only straightened herself out, the ghost of a sly grin on her lips as she swirled the liquid in her glass, “Oh, you'll see soon enough, Major Lane– or is it Director now? Agent?  _ Superwoman? _ ” She teased.

 

Lucy used her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, “I can't believe you managed to drag that one out of me…”

 

“Please, working at CatCo is a job very few would pass up unless the other offer is far,  _ far  _ more powerful, which in of itself is hard considering the position you had with me. It didn't take long to piece two and two together.” Cat settled into the smug smile quickly enough, “It wasn't that hard to get you to fess up, either. You're surprisingly easy to fluster.”

 

“Can you  _ please  _ just tell me why I'm here?” Lucy pleaded, nearly stomping her foot.

 

Cat fell silent, looking around carefully until her gaze fell upon the one she was looking for, “Ah…” She exhaled easily. Cat nudged Lucy with her elbow and pointed toward the entrance, “There she is. Late, as usual.”

 

Lucy’s eyes focused down where Cat was pointing, and it took a few moments before she could find a face she recognized– and she recognized it, alright. It’d be hard for her to erase that shimmering black hair, those sharp brown eyes, and those painted red lips with the faintest hint of a scar running through them. Lucy found her expression contorting into a snarl just at the sight, and her hold on her glass tightened exponentially. 

 

“Easy now…” Cat purred, “Wouldn't want to shatter that glass, now would you, Superwoman?”

 

Lucy glared at Cat out of the corner of her eye, and it took every ounce of restraint she had to reduce her voice to a whisper and to keep from shouting, “You…brought me here…to see my  _ sister? _ ” She hissed the last word.

 

“More like so I wouldn't be alone in dealing with her, but yes, that seems about right. It  _ is  _ an event thrown in her honor for winning yet another Pulitzer, after all.”

 

“ _ What?! _ ” Lucy spun so that she was facing Cat, “I-I can't be seen here! What were you thinking?” She clamped her mouth shut and groaned, still staring Cat down all the while, “This was a mistake. I can't believe you dragged me here just so I could see–”

 

“Lulu!” Lois shouted from a distance, cutting Lucy off as she approached.

 

Lucy saw Lois coming, and she just looked back at Cat and glared, “I don't know what you ever saw in her…” 

 

Cat only shrugged, amused, and forced a grin once Lois was close.

 

“Oh, and Cat Grant is here too. My, my, isn't this a little party.” Lois grinned, focusing her attention on Lucy, “I heard about your involvement with her. I must say, you can do better when it comes to bosses, Lulu. She doesn't deserve you, dear.” 

 

Cat glanced over to Lucy, who was shooting daggers from her eyes into Lois, and if Cat wasn't so close, she wouldn't hear the growl Lucy had welling in her throat. She tapped a finger on her lip to keep herself from laughing, and then Lucy threw back the entirety of her drink in one gulp.

 

“She's your problem now…” Lucy muttered at Cat, placing her glass on a waiter’s tray nearby and storming off.

 

“Oh, look what you did, Lois.” Cat mused, watching Lucy as she left, “You made Baby Lane upset.”

 

Lois’s expression faltered for a moment, and she tapped against her glass, “I didn't really  _ mean  _ to. She really doesn't like me. Sometimes it's easier to get under her skin because of that than I expect.”

 

“If you're looking for pity points because your little sister despises you, you’ve come to the wrong place. You know I find merit in what she says about you.”

 

“Of course you would. You've hated me ever since I ended things.” Lois muttered, staring off to the side.

 

“I'm pretty sure I started hating you before that…” Cat narrowed her eyes in thought.

 

“ _ Anyways _ ,” Lois, with a roll of her eyes, changed the subject, “do you really think she's left?”

 

“Oh, I don't doubt it. She's probably long gone by now. Who knows, maybe Superwoman’s come to sweep her off her feet…” Cat grinned to herself for slipping in that reference. Lois only looked at her strangely, like Cat knew something she didn't, but suddenly a hand on her back snapped her out of it. She looked to see who it was, and she was none too pleased to see Maxwell Lord there. Taking a step off to the side, Lois just guided Lord’s hand off of her and smacked her lips. 

 

“I'm surprised to see you two ladies so close to each other and not strangling each other. Rekindling the old flame?” Max greeted with that smug look across his scruffy features.

 

Lois inhaled sharply and prepared herself to go off on him, but Cat’s arm thrown precariously around her waist stopped her, and she looked at Cat, confused. Cat was only smiling dangerously at Lord, “What we are or are not doing is none of your business, now is it, Max?” 

 

Max’s eyebrows raised in amusement. Lois seemed to ease up in being so close to Cat, and she did her best in plastering on a smile, “Don’t you have anything better to do? Like obstructing justice, or being stupid elsewhere?” 

 

Cat only grinned wider at Max’s faltering expression, but as Lord does, he recovered quickly, “Being so rude to the guests gathered to honor you on this day… Is it befitting of a two-time Pulitzer Prize winner?”

 

“Pulitzer was a disgrace to the name of journalism with his false reports and yellow press contributions. If anything, she’s living true to his name,” Cat glanced over at Lois, grinning still, “Powerful, as ever…” 

 

Lois’s smile actually grew genuine and appreciative at that, and then Cat continued to Max, “And you remember what I said to you before, Max… Nothing says powerful like leaving your own party early. Lois, darling, let’s go. We’ve overextended our visit.” 

 

Cat was already starting off, bringing Lois along by the arm around her waist, and once out of earshot Lois shot Cat a strange glance, “I only just got here, Cat…”

 

“And now we’re leaving. Besides, don’t we have a little sister of yours to catch? You were pretty upset with how she stormed off…” Cat said nonchalantly, continuing on walking. They were outside by that point, and some leftover reporters were taking candids of them standing along side each other, and so closely too. Cat didn’t back down in the slightest, “Where do you think she’s gotten herself off to?”

 

Lois paused for a moment, thinking it over, before another idea came to mind, “Who says we have to find her?”

 

“Such an admirable big sister you are, Lois.” Cat snarked, placing her free hand on her hip.

 

“Lucy’s fine on her own. It’s probably best I don’t provoke her further.” Lois sighed, “But what I was referring to is that– why don’t we go off on our own? Celebrate with a few drinks? Believe it or not, but I’d far more rather celebrate with you than anyone inside.”

 

Cat looked caught off-guard by the offer, but she soon calmed herself quickly, “Loathsomely enough, I’m in the same boat. Alright, Lois. I think I can make that work.” 

 

Lois smiled slyly, glad that Cat accepted, “I’ll call my driver.”

 

“Ah, no. You’re the winner here. We’re using mine. I insist.” Cat cut her off, phone already in hand.

 

Shrugging and letting Cat do her own thing, Lois crossed her arms, “How charming…”

 

Cat grinned slightly, eyes half-lidded, “I have my moments…” She teased.

 

“That you do.”

 

It didn’t take long for the driver to arrive after that, and off Cat and Lois went.

  
The next morning, after Cat and Lois’s candids were plastered upon every news articles, Lucy nearly had to be physically restrained by Kara and James at CatCo when she went after Cat while screaming, “I thought you were on my side!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
